


Unpleasant discovery

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chadwick Boseman - Freeform, Chris Evans x plus size reader, Chris Evans x poc reader, F/M, chris evans - Freeform, chris evans x you - Freeform, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Unpleasant discovery

“Gosh, I’m so excited!” you squealed while hopping out of Chris’s car and adjusting your dress, feeling so pumped that you were about to meet the Marvel cast. Your boyfriend let out an amused chuckle while copying your actions and locking the car before walking over to you and taking your hand in his.

 

The two of you shared a quick kiss before walking towards the restaurant, your heart pounded in your chest while you tried to look calm and collective. You stifled a squeal when you squinted your eyes and saw the cast sitting far in the back of the restaurant, everybody laughing and smiling.

 

Chris led you to them with a proud smile on his face as he had been talking about you nonstop. Everybody was so excited to finally meet the woman who had Chris Evans head over heels in love. Ever since he had gotten together with you, it was like he had evolved into the best version of himself. He realized that the things he used to worry about weren’t as serious as they seemed, you helped him see the true beauty in love and life and he couldn’t be more grateful for that.

 

You shot the actor a quick smile and squeezed his hand before letting go of it as you had reached the table and Scarlett being the first person to warmly greet you with a hug and kisses on the cheeks. “Oh my god, it’s so nice to finally meet you!” the actress happily addressed while the rest of the cast grinning and wiggled their eyebrows at Chris as it was so obvious that he had a beautiful big and black goddess as his girlfriend.

 

While you took your turn in greeting and hugging the whole cast, your stomach dropped to the pit of your stomach when you faced Chadwick, your ex-boyfriend of two years. The two of you broke up due to you losing your feelings for one another. There had never been the hot and buzzing chemistry in between you and Chadwick, you simply went from friends to friends with benefits and then to a couple. But that was six years ago.

 

You had been with Chris for three years and knew that he was the love of your life, the only issue was that you had never told the actor about your relationship with Chadwick. A part of you knew that it wasn’t good to keep the tiny secret away from your boyfriend, but the other part of you always panicked when you even thought about confessing it to Chris.

 

“Hey, long time no see” Chadwick gave you a polite smile before sitting back at the table next to Lupita and Danai. You faked a smile before you took a seat, feeling your stomach churn in discomfort.

 

“So, how long have you and Chris been dating?” RDJ asked while sipping on his lemonade, so happy that his good friend had found himself a good woman. “Three years” you smiled and chuckled when the rest of the cast broke out in a loud “aww!”, making the other people in the restaurant shoot you weird glances.

 

Chris had a proud smile on his face and then ordered your meals, already knowing what you got when eating outside. Everybody then erupted in different conversations, Benedict and Tom (Hiddleston) asked if you had ever been to England and happily recommended cities and restaurant you’d have to check out if you’d ever decide to visit the country.

 

Elizabeth quickly noticed Chadwick’s oddly quiet and calm demeanor and asked him if he was doing okay. “Are you sure? You’ve barely spoken a word since we came” Chris said with a concerned smile as he feared that his friend wasn’t doing well.

 

“I’m fine” Chadwick faked a smile and tried his best to not look at you, the whole situation just felt awkward to him and the last thing he wanted to do was draw everyone’s attention of him. You cleared your throat and slowly took a sip of your water.

 

“See, exes still can be cool around each other” Lupita mumbled and nodded her head towards you, not knowing that she just had dropped the bomb while the whole table got quiet. Everyone’s snapping between you and Chadwick.

 

“W-What?” Chris softly asked while looking at you, his heart having skipped several beats while he tried his best to stay calm. Chadwick’s eyes widened as he then realized that you had never told Chris about you and him. It only made him more uncomfortable as now his friendship with your boyfriend was being jeopardized.

 

“Can we talk somewhere private?” you asked, hating that you were the center of attention. Chris nodded his head and then stood up. You copied his actions before the two of you walked out of the restaurant and back to the parking lot.

 

The second you were standing in front of Chris’s car he snapped.

 

“So, you and Chadwick, huh?” he hissed before running his hands through his soft hair, feeling angered and betrayed. You let out soft sigh as you hated being the reason for your boyfriend’s bad mood.

 

“Chris, it was years ago” you explained and frowned when the actor let out a loud huff while glaring at you. “We’ve been together for three years, [Y/N]. How come that you never felt the need to tell me that you dated one of my friends?!” Chris shook his head in disappointment.

 

“I-I…” was all you were able to mumble while feeling so ashamed and stupid.

 

“But you always held those big _honesty is the key to a successful relationship_ speeches to me whenever I was struggling to come completely clean to you, [Y/N]” your boyfriend shook his head. His words hit you hard in the chest as he was telling nothing but the truth. Chris had exposed your hypocrisy and it left a bitter taste in your mouth.

 

You held those long and big speeches about honesty, loyalty, faithfulness and trust and always made him feel bad when he couldn’t confess whatever he was locking up inside him to you. But the joke was on you for keeping a pretty big secret away from him.

 

“Chris” you whispered speechless and ashamed. Your boyfriend shook his head when you took a step forward to hug him. “Don’t touch me, [Y/N]… I’m so hurt and disappointed….” His words made your heart shatter in your chest as you realized how much you had messed up.

 

“It was never my intention to hurt you” you confessed while swallowing the big lump in your throat, not knowing what to do or say in order to stop your boyfriend from hurting. Chris looked at you and clenched his jaw shut, suddenly feeling like he was looking at a stranger. He furrowed his eyebrows, “What else are you keeping away from me? Are there other secrets I should know about?”.

 

“Chris please don’t do this” you begged and took a step closer to him.

 

“Do what? Ask for your honesty, [Y/N]?” the way your name rolled harshly off his tongue made you bite your lip as you knew that he was _mad_. “I’m starting to question whether you’ve always been honest with me” Chris mumbled and scratched his neck, not having thought that this day would turn out to be a bad one.

 

“What can I do to make this up to you?” you begged, your stomach churning in discomfort while the shame and guilt still ate you alive.

 

“I need a few days to myself” Chris exclaimed, “I’m too angry and hurt to think straight so instead of doing something I might regret, I’m asking you to stay at your friend’s house while I collect my thoughts”.

 

You clenched your jaw while feeling your heart painfully clench in your chest. “O-Okay” you weakly whispered and watched the actor nod his head. It felt like your world had come crashing down, all because of you.

 

While Chris got into his car and quickly started his engine, you realized that you should have confessed your secret from the very beginning. It was manipulative and selfish from you to expect so many things from him while not putting the same amount of effort and energy into the things you kept preaching about.

 

With an aching heart and teary eyes, you got your phone out of your purse and ordered an Uber, wishing that you could go back in time and right your wrongs.


End file.
